


I guess

by solangelobabies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Annoying Jason, Antisocial Nico, Awkward Will, Fluff, M/M, Party, implied smutt, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelobabies/pseuds/solangelobabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jason forces Nico to attend a party with him and Piper, the Italian certainly didn't expect this outcome. </p>
<p>Lot's of making out but hey who can blame me</p>
            </blockquote>





	I guess

Just when Nico thought his roommate Jason couldn’t get any more annoying, the blonde started whining how Nico was ‘antisocial’ and ‘broody’.

“Hey Nico, you should come along tonight.” Jason suggested, but his tone held in a tone of forcefulness.

“Come where?” Nico snapped back, eager to end this conversation as soon as possible.

“The party of course.” Jason responded, shooting Nico a slightly nervous glance, which he hid quickly.

“And why should I say yes? I’ll just be the third wheel to you and Piper anyway, so why bother.”

“Because you’re always so broody and antisocial and you deserve to have some fun once in a while!”

“Who says being broody and antisocial isn’t my idea of fun?”

“Nico, _please_ , one party. Be social, try to make friends, it can’t hurt, can it?”

“Rejection hurts,” Nico blurted before he could stop himself, “I-I mean uh that’s like asking me to fly to the moon, Grace. Forget it.”

 A sly smile crept upon the blondes face, making Nico nervous.

“What?” Nico snapped, clearly frustrated.

“Oh nothing really. You don’t _have_ to go.”

Nico looked bewildered at Jason, who was stilling smirking. It wasn’t usual that he gave up so easily. Nico suspected something was about to go down and it wouldn’t end well for Nico.

Suddenly Piper flew into the room, a huge grin dancing on her features and before Nico knew what was happening, his one hand was handcuffed to Piper’s wrist, the other to Jason’s. He tried kicking and thrashing, but the two students proved too much for him.

“LET ME GO!” the Italian yelled, squirming around, with no avail.

“First we’ll drive you to the party, then we’ll let you go. You can’t go home without a car.” Piper taunted, jiggling the keys in front of Nico’s face.

“This is ridiculous. My father will hear about this.”Nico scowled.

“Stop acting so Malfoy.” Jason responded, accompanied by a victorious smile.

“Malfoy?”

*******

Once they had arrived at their destination, Jason and Piper lead Nico into the midst of the chaos called a party, and dropped him off there, before fleeing. Nico cursed heavily under his breath, already planning on how to get back at them. He was certain the Stolls could lend him some of their hair dying shampoo…

He sighed and took in his surroundings. He couldn’t go home, because A) he had no car and B) he didn’t exactly know where he was. He was going to have to make the best of this party. A couple was making out on a nearby love seat, shoving their tongues down each other’s throats, which made Nico turn away, his cheeks slightly red. He realized he was still standing awkwardly in the middle of the crowd, the people around him dancing wildly, obviously drunk, but thankfully they seemed pretty oblivious to Nico.

He decided to creep to the side, where the shadows fell, but before he could make it there, he heard a shout that pierced above the hard music.

“WILLIAM SOLACE, COME BACK RIGHT NOW!” a girls voice bellowed.

He saw some confusion amongst the surrounding people, some with smirks, but before he could put two and two together, a body slammed into him, causing him to fall to the ground with a large thump.

Nico was too shocked to move at first, a mop of blonde hair tickling his face and the his first thought was _Jason._ But as the figure started to crawl off of him, he realized they, he, was much more lankier and taller, tan skin showing.

Nico felt slight butterflies flutter in his stomach as the , he must admit, attractive body slammer got up. He wore an apologetic smile and offered a hand to Nico, which he declined by glaring at him and getting up by himself.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he muttered, trying to sound as harsh as possible, fighting the knot in his tummy.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t loo-“

His words were disturbed by a girl with deep brown hair and a very angry expression. She stomped up to where Will stood, yanked him by his collar and started her threats.

“William Solace, why the hell did you do that, oh I’m going to kill you.”

“Lou-”

“I bet he hates me now and it’s all your fault!”

“Lou I didn’t me-”

“You sabotaged our friendship and-”

“FOR FUCKS SAKE LOU ELLEN IT JUST CAME OUT OF MY MOUTH. AND HE SAID HE LIKED YOU BACK SO WHAT’S THE BIG DEAL, YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME. STOP ACTING LIKE A PETTY MIDDLE SCHOOLER.” Will finally shouted, silencing Lou Ellen.

After the awkward silence that followed Will’s outburst, the two finally noticed Nico still standing there, watching them curiously.

A knowing smirk formed on Lou Ellen’s face and Nico could’ve sworn Will’s cheeks turned a shade darker, but the lighting made everything a bit hazy.

“So who’s this?” she asked, seemingly innocent.

“That’s Nico.” Will answered, but covered his mouth immediately after he spoke. Nico just glared at him, a bit surprised and a little, let’s call it flattered, that Will knew who he was.

“We have a couple of classes together.” Will added sheepishly.

“Oh _the_ Nico. I’ve heard a lot about you.” She said, earning herself a light punch from Will, which he poorly concealed from Nico.

Nico gave them a slight scowl before nodding and walking away. He heard Lou Ellen whisper something and a cry of pain escaping from her lips. As he walked he faintly remembered Will, though how he had missed the hot blonde, he had no idea. He bit his lip at the thought, shaking his head, mentally slapping himself.

The rest of the party went quite uneventful. He mainly lurked at the side, checking his phone occasionally in an attempt to cure his boredom. He bumped into Jason and Piper once or twice, but other than that and his encounter with Will and Lou Ellen, he was succeeding in being antisocial.

That is until he felt a slight tapping on his shoulder. He turned around, annoyed about being disturbed from doing nothing and came face to face with Lou Ellen.

“Hey, Nico right?” She asked.

“Uh, yeah?” He replied slowly.

“Can you help me? There’s this problem in the room upstairs.” She gestured upwards vaguely.

“What exactly? And why me?”

“You’ll see when you get there and never mind why, don’t you want to help me out?”

He sighed and followed her up the stairs. He was tired of doing nothing, but he should’ve suspected something fishy, his mind not working properly.

Once he was inside the room, he turned around to ask what the problem was, but was only met by a door slamming in his face and the sound of a key turning from the other side.

“Have fun!” Lou Ellen’s voice rang, her footsteps growing distant as she walked away.

Nico sighed, frustrated for maybe the thousandth time that day. What had he done to deserve this all? First Jason and Piper and now this girl he barely knew.

His thoughts were interrupted by bewildered spluttering coming from the other side of the room. He lifted his head up slightly and stumbled back a few steps once he caught sight of the attractive Will Solace. The other boy looked just as surprised as Nico felt, his ears turning a bright shade of red.

“Did she tell you that there was a problem here too?” he asked.

Nico just rolled his eyes before answering. “Obviously.”

Nico reached into his pockets for his cell phone, hoping for Jason or Piper to get him out of this hell hole, but that sneaky little shucker managed to take his phone away from him. He stomped in frustration and sank back against the wall.

“She took my phone.” He muttered, calling Lou all kinds of names, which were probably not suitable for children.

“Same,” Will answered, looking awkwardly at Nico from where he stood “, and it looks like she won’t be letting us out anytime soon. We could get to know each other you know.” He said hesitantly, before his face broke out into a huge smile. It made Nico scowl, how could someone be so… so cheery?

“That’s fine I guess.” He grumbled.

Will walked over to Nico and sat next to him on the floor.

“So, Nico, should we play two truths one lie?” Will asked confidently and Nico just nodded annoyed which made him beam even more.

“Great! I’ll start. Hmmm. My dad is a famous musician who travels all over the world, I have over fifteen siblings and I’ve never had braces.”

“Um,” Nico muttered, peaking a glance at Will’s abnormally straight teeth, which were a beautiful pearly white color “You have had braces?”

Will laughed a hearty laugh before answering Nico. “No, these babies are all natural,” he grinned toothily, as if to prove his point even more, “No, actually I’ve only got fourteen siblings.”

Nico grumbled a little. “Okay, my turn. I was born in Italy, I love dogs and my favorite colour is black.”

Will looked at Nico, affection directed to smaller boy, making Nico’s cheeks redden. He stared at their knees, which were touching slightly, sending electrical currents down Nico’s spine.

“Your favorite color isn’t black.”

“Um, yeah it’s purple actually.” Nico murmured, unsure why he just told that to Will, his face flushing even more. It didn’t help that purple usually represented the LGBT community. He felt like he had just betrayed his own secret, since he hadn’t come out publicly yet, only to his closest friends.

If Will noticed anything, he didn’t let on.

They continued playing, for around another hour. Nico was starting to get sleepy, the lack of sleep deprivation catching up with him. He felt his head start to nod, jerking awake every time Will spoke. Once Will started noticing this, he took Nico’s hand gently and guided him to the bed. Nico didn’t even bother to object in his drowsy state, leaning heavily against Will. And even though his mind was starting to blank out, the warm fuzzy feeling Will gave him caused his blood to rush.

Will tucked Nico into bed, the other boy falling asleep almost instantly. Will sighed and just lay there, on top of the bed obviously not under the covers with Nico, and stared at the ceiling.

After what felt forever, he heard the door unlock, revealing a grinning Lou Ellen. Once she saw Will and Nico, her grin widened even more. Will just sighed and left the room to join Lou.

“His friends have been calling his phone frantically for the past ten minutes. Maybe we should find them?” she said smugly, staring over Will’s shoulder at the shape that was Nico.

“Best idea you’ve had all day.” He muttered.

*******

 

 Nico was woken by a pillow thrown at his face. He groaned and rolled over in his bed, opening his eyes sleepily.

Jason was grinning from the other side of the room. Nico just groaned even more, burying his face back into his pillow.

“So, how was the party last night?”

“Awful.”

“Heard you were getting frisky with Solace eh?”

At that Nico bolted into an upright position, shooting daggers at his supposed friend.

“No? First you handcuff me and force me to go to that stupid party, then this stupid girl locks me in a room with him. I fell asleep, so I can assure that nothing ‘frisky’,” he air quoted, “happened. I don’t even know the guy Grace, who do you take me for?”

Jason sighed, rubbing his face with his palms.

“Don’t you have classes to attend?” he asked.

“I’ll skip ‘em.” Nico grumbled and fell back asleep, as he heard the door slam shut as Jason left, thankful that the blonde finally had left him alone.

Nico didn’t attend classes the whole week, despite Jason’s nagging. This is why he didn’t like being social, ‘cause every time he interacted with someone other than his roommate, sister or other close friends, he tended to avoid  the said person. This time it was Will Solace.

His heart skipped a beat at the mere thought of him, but Nico pushed his thoughts to the back of his skull and continued his sulking.  

*******

Will tapped his foot impatiently on the floor, looking around nervously for the familiar mop raven hair, but never found it. He cursed Lou Ellen and her shipping, whatever that was.

Sure he had accidently blurted that she liked Cecil in front of him, but they were now in a relationship, so what was the big deal?

And now Lou had tried and failed to bring Nico and Will together, in the most stupidest way ever and the Italian was obviously avoiding him. He felt a little cringe attack start to begin, but sighed and tried to focus on the lecture.

The whole week passed by, too slow for Will’s liking, Nico’s absence killing Will on the inside.

Friday evening, after he calmed things down with Lou, he decided to attend another party, to get his mind off of things. Little did he know that Jason was forcing Nico to tag along again.

*******

This time Nico needed little convincing, since his ADHD was playing up after a week of bed rest.

Jason and Piper had promised to stick close this time, promising not to make out, at least not in front of him. Percy, Hazel, Leo, Frank, Annabeth would be joining them too and Nico was thankful for the distractions.

Once they got there, the party was in full swing. Cups littered the yard, accompanied by drunk students, nothing Nico hadn’t seen before. They met up with the rest, chatting contently and catching up with each other.

Nico stole occasional  glances at Percy, simply shaking his head at his own stupidity. How could he have ever liked the idiot?

He decided he needed to use the bathroom, which was located upstairs, so he parted from the group and scampered up, keeping his gaze low.

Suddenly he heard a slight gasp come from his right. He tilted his head slightly, to glare at the person, but was met with Will’s piercing blue eyes.

“Nico?” he asked bewildered.

Just his luck. The night he decides to distract himself, happens to be the one where he sees him again.

“Will.” He acknowledged.

They stood there, just looking at each other, before Nico remembered he needed to use the restroom. He continued his walk up the stairs, but Will jogged up to him, an uneasy grin printed on his unusually perfect features.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“The bathroom. I don’t think you want to join me.” Nico retorted.

For some reason, Will’s cheeks flushed a bright red as he stumbled on his words.

“U-Um, no I g-guess I don’t. Do you maybe want to talk after you’re, uh, you know done?” he stuttered.

Nico just smirked at his, he would never admit it out loud, adorable awkwardness.

“Sure.” He answered, before heading into the bathroom, leaving a glowing Will Solace behind him.

“So…” he started once he got out.

“So… Where were you the past week?” Will inquired.

“I didn’t feel like going. Missed me?” Nico answered, his question meant sarcastically, but Will just scratched the back of his neck, as if he was contemplating how to answer that, which he probably was. For some reason, the action resurrected the skeletal butterflies in his stomach, a blush creeping up his neck.

“Maybe…” he spoke quietly, barely audible over the sound of the party. He looked up at Nico from under his lashes, which sent Nico’s heart racing.

Before they knew what was happening, their lips were locked together, Nico pressed up against a wall as Will tangled his hands in his hair. Both their hearts were pounding in sync as they made out. Will bit down on Nico’s lower lip, causing the slighter boy to moan.

They stumbled into the nearest bedroom, which was luckily unoccupied. Will pushed Nico down onto the bed, lips still locked as they gasped for air.

“So I guess you like me too?” the ball of sunshine smirked.

“I guess I do.” Nico answered, before locking their lips again.

After a while Will broke free and started planting kissed down Nico’s jaw, trailing lower and lower down. He sucked at his collarbone, causing Nico to moan.

What happened next, the two would remember forever.

*******

Once Nico returned back to his friends, he was practically beaming.

His friends took in his disheveled hair, and a couple of poorly disguised hickeys and grinned.

“Looks like Neeks has been getting some.” Percy exclaimed, throwing an arm around Nico, who was too happy to glare at him.

“I just knew it would get frisky.” Jason almost shouted and of course received a well-deserved punch from Nico, but for the first time in the Italian was finally laughing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all notice da Troye Sivan reference? :3


End file.
